Rent
by TheLovelyClaireRedfield
Summary: The detectives at the 16th Precinct of Manhattan are feeling a bit down. Then one of them bursts into song.
1. Santa Fe

Greetings- This was inspired by the musical Rent. I had this song stuck in my head for a while and it got me thinking of how i could fit this into the Law and Order world. I wouldn't really call it a crossover but maybe a parody of sorts. It's all light fun and should not be taken seriously in anyway. It was also inspired by a fanfic i read 10 years ago called Crime! by charmed1s-halliwells. It is amazing and i couldn't help but sing to it constantly. Please check it out. The song is Santa Fe and if you haven't seen the movie or the play you might be lost. You can look it up on Youtube and it's highly encouraged. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a normal late evening at the 16th precinct at Manhattan SVU. The sun had set and the once busy unit seemed almost vacant. The early morning rush had officers, and detectives running in all different directions, handling with case files and interrogations, pure chaos.

As the day went on the only thing that was stacking up was the paperwork. Most of the leads on their most pressing cases were in dead ends with the trail turning cold. After a non-stop pace for five months, this was the first time the squad room was not packed full of people.

The Detectives were slumping in the chairs, staring at their computer screens, brains fried. Leftover Chinese takeout boxes clustered on nearby desks. The endless chain of typing up reports and fact checking was taking its toll. Olivia had a chair pulled up to Finns desk, talking about a recent confession they had got earlier in the day, while Amanda was typing a report on a serial rapist who they finally had caught. And Carisi was reclined in his office chair trying to balance one of the chopsticks on his nose, clearly distracted to not notice anything going on around him.

Barba strolled in stopping right in the middle of the squad room, feeling the zombie like atmosphere. He curiously looked around at his colleagues, who looked completely drained. In fact, so spent that not one of them even noticed his presence. Carisi practically looked half asleep. Barba smirked. He knew the squad had been under a crazy amount of pressure recently from the city.

With a simple movement, he dropped his brief case on one of the desks. The silent atmosphere destroyed by the loud abrupt noise. Three faces turned towards him.

Carisi was so startled on the sudden surprise that he fell out of his chair. His fellow teammates chuckled as he quickly recovered.

"I'm ok." His face clearly red.

"New York's finest at work I see." Barba said with his witty sarcasm.

Barba walked over to Olivia and handed her one of the coffee cups. She graciously took the cup and smiled at him.

"I'm going to need one hooked up to an IV, before the night is over." she sighed.

He leaned against the desk beside her. His day had been chaotic as well with meetings, and of course paperwork.

"Well that's the true New York spirit."

"Ha ha, very funny." Taking a sip of the drink, feeling the caffeine buzz quickly. Carisi walked towards the group, a big smile on his face.

 **ANGEL(Carisi)** "-New York City- "

Carisi said in a playful voice.

 **MARK(Barba)** -"Uh huh ?"

They all looked at Carisi in the same confused way.

 **ANGEL(Carisi)-** " Center of the universe"

 **COLLINS(Amanda)** \- "Don't start Carisi"

Amanda dismissed him, thinking he was going on one of his many tangents.

 **ANGEL(Carisi)** \- "Times are shitty, but I'm pretty sure they could be worse"

 **MARK (Olivia)** \- "I hear that"

Oliva chimed in. She had to agree with him there. Things have definately been much worse. Anything that could happen, has happened.

 **ANGEL(Carisi)** \- "It's a comfort to know when you're singing the SVU Blues, that anywhere else you could want to go after New York would be. A pleasure Cruise"

The bursting into song was very new behavior, even for Carisi. The others started smiling, with the exception of Barba who was still unumused by yet another Carisi outburst. but even he had to admit a that sounded nice. Not having to appear in court or deal with a bunch of morons for a week was as close to heaven that he probably was going to get.

 **COLLINS (Fin)** -" Now you're talking!"

Well, I'm frustrated by this homicide puzzle, And I'm sick of catching rapists, That's just low. I'm shouting in my sleep I need a muzzle, All this misery pays low salary, So"

Fin stood up from his desk and joined forming a unexpected duet. Amanda and Liv laughing as Barba just shook his head into his hand.

 **(Carisi and Finn)** "Let's open up a precinct down in Santa Fe

Oh sunny Santa Fe would be nice

Let's open up a precinct down in Santa Fe

And leave this to Narcotics and Vice.

Oh-Oh"

The girls laughed and clapped as a few bystanders watched the two trying to keep their voices in harmony.

 **ANGEL(Carisi)** -"You teach?"

He directed the question to Barba. After leaving the District Attorneys office, one of the professors at NYU had convinced him to teach a few courses, and with nothing yet decided for his future and weeks of begging he finally gave in. There wasn't a day that one of his students were asking him about his persecution and him leaving.

 **COLLINS(Barba)** \- "Ya - I teach Constitutional law and Psychology, while my students would rather question me"

 **ANGEL(Carisi)** \- "America"

 **ALL-** "America!"

 **COLLINS (Carisi)** \- "You were a positive addition, to this big giant mission

You could make the jury side in no time

You could dumb up any scum

I could see the judge succumb, sentencing the perp guilty of the crime

Let's open up a Precinct down in Santa Fe, it would stop all this worry and pain"

 **ALL (exculding Barba...insert facepalm here)** \- Pain, Pain, Pain

In pure musical fashion their hands waving in the air.

 **COLLINS(Carisi)-** "We'll open up a precinct down in Santa Fe, and take us out of these chains"

 **(Random person in Jail Cell)-** "Free these chains"

They all in unison looked over to the man who had joined in their song. Waving at the door for them to let them out. With all the amusement they forgot he was even there. Then they just turned back to each other.

 **ALL (but Barba)** \- "We'll pack up all our junk and fly, so far away, devote ourselves to outside this cell

We'll open up a precinct down in Santa Fe, Forget this cold corruption hell

Oh-

Oh-"

Spining their chairs around in circles, throwing papers in the air. The whole nine yards.

 **COLLINS (Carisi)** "Do You Know The Way To Santa Fe?

You Know, Tumbleweeds... Prairie Dogs..."

 **ALL-** "Yeah"

And with a huge big sigh, they all sat back in the original seats, all smiling. Picturing the sunny weather and plainly just getting out of the city. Barba just standing there not sure of what just took place.

"So you all know Sante Fe has a terrible crime rate, right?" he questioned.

And just like that the squad's parade had been rained on. They all slumped back into their chairs and put their heads on their desks.

* * *

Welp that was it. Hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in a review.


	2. Another Day

**A/N.** Hello and thank you for reading this next chapter. Having a blast with these types of stories. Yet again this story is Rent inspired so if you have not listened to the songs or watched the play or movie it might not make sense. This chapter is from season 17 Manhattan Transfer. I always thought there would be a little more to that conversation. This chapter has a little hurt and comfort with some Barson. If you have any suggestions please message or leave it in a review.

* * *

 **Another Day**

"Wait. Are you involved with him?" Barba questioned her, putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Don't ask me that." Olivia said blankly as she looked away from him, which answered his suspicion. Olivia turned around from him putting her hand on her head. Knowing of the bomb she had just dropped on him.

"When were you gonna tell me? I am informing you that a captain at IAB may be involved in a sex trafficking ring, and you don't mention that the two of you are sleeping together?"

"You're wrong about him. Bring him in here, ask him yourself." She turned back toward him trying to convince him that Tucker was a good honest man.

"You and I are done talking." Barba's words so cold and distant.

Olivia started to walk out of his office, looking back at him as she picked up her jacket. It wasn't just about the case. She really had hurt him. The look on his face was rage mixed with pain. His eyes were glassy and they glared at her. She really wanted to say more to him. She wanted to explain why she didn't tell him. It was all so sudden and before she knew it months passed by, then it was practically too late to say anything. Olivia could bear the looks she would get from the precinct, they would lose trust in her if they knew she was dating someone on the in at IAB. Her detectives would become more cautious around her and their close family could fall apart.

But not telling Barba was the biggest regret. There was something more there and she led him on. Olivia wouldn't be able to forgive herself, feeling as if she betrayed his trust most. If She had just been up front with him, maybe all of this wouldn't have gone straight to hell. Her world was spinning out of control. She had those same feeling for him, but he had never said anything so she just tried to keep it to herself.

As she walked out and towards the elevators, teared built up in the corner of her eyes. Any second they would start to stream down her face. Olivia hurried and pressed the down button, hoping that she would be the only passenger. When the doors opened, people filed out. She stood to the side, looking down, allowing them to pass. As soon as the last person stepped out she walked in pressing the close button immediately. She had about a minute to have a breakdown and put herself back together. She felt like a child, bawling her eyes out in a public place.

The elevator had made a few stops on the way down. The people that entered just ignored her in perfect New York fashion, in which she was thankful for. When they got to the ground floor she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, trying to make herself presentable again. She walked straight to the bathroom, just to make sure her face wasn't a complete wreck. She looked at herself in the mirror. Mascara slightly smudged and around her eyes was slightly puffy. Her eyes were a little red but not very noticeable. Olivia grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser and dabbed at her eyes.

She didn't want to leave and not tell him how she felt. Olivia didn't want to lose him in her life forever. Even if they could only be friends she needed him. He was her pillar and right now she was crumbling.

As soon as Olivia got herself to get her she turned and walked out the bathroom door and went back to the elevator and to his office. The sun had set and the night was cold.

"Rafael, can we please talk about this?" Walking right in the office without even knocking. She needed to try and reason with him.

He looked up. His anger and frustration still at his peak without anytime to process their last conversation. Immediately stood from his chair and then walking around his desk to lean his back against it. Barba then crosses his arms. Olivia noticing that he has taken off his suit jacket and his tie is pulled lose and the sleeves of his white button up rolled up his arms.

 **Barba-** _(Who do you think you are?_

 _Barging in, isn't that bizarre_

 _Little girl, hey, the door is that way_

 _You better go you know the fire's out anyway)_

 _Take your warrant, take the scandal_

 _Your sweet whisper, I just can't handle_

 _Well take your hair in the moonlight_

 _Your brown eyes, goodbye, goodnight_

Barba just getting more angrier and starts raising his voice. Then he starts to regret being so harsh and wants to open up to her but dismisses it and continues on his rant.

 **Barba** \- _I should tell you, I should tell you_

 _I should tell you, I should, no!_

 _Another time, another place_

 _Our temperature would climb, there'd be a long embrace_

 _We'd do another dance, it'd be a fine display_

 _Looking for romance? Come back another day_

 _Another day_

Olivia tries to calm him down. She walks up to him and looks him in his eyes. She attempts to explain herself and apologize for not telling him sooner. She tries to remind him of all the times they shared dinner and all the things they have gone through together and to have this get in the way of all of that.

 **Olivia-** _The heart may freeze_

 _Or it can burn_

 _The pain will ease_

 _Don't be so stern_

 _There is our future_

 _There is our past_

 _I live this moment_

 _As my last_

 _There's only us_

 _There's only this_

 _Forget regret_

 _Or life is yours to miss_

 _No other road_

 _No other way_

 _No day but today_

Barba interrupts her. He doesn't want excuses and the damage has been done and that there is nothing to reconcile. He walks away from her as he paces back and forth in the middle of his office occasionally looking at her.

 **Barba** \- _Excuse me if I'm off track_

 _But if you're so wise_

 _Then tell me, why do you want me back?_

 _Take your friendship, take your fiery glare_

 _And don't forget, get the moonlight out of your hair_

 _Long ago, you might've lit up my heart_

 _But the fire's dead, ain't never ever gonna start_

 _Another time, another place_

 _The worlds would all align, we'd move to the next case_

 _You just waited too long, don't treat me like a stray_

 _You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day_

 _Another day_

Olivia continues to plead with him to not hold a grudge. But she doesn't want to have a yelling match in the middle of his office so she turns around to leave. Realizing that she might just be doing more harm. She would have to try at another time. She hated to see him like this and she wished she could take it back, but there was nothing she could do.

 **Olivia** \- _There's only yes_

 _Only tonight_

 _We must let go_

 _To know what's right_

 _No other course_

 _No other way_

 _No day but today_

The conversation is getting more heated and Olivia walks out of his office as he follows her into the hallway. The few people around look to see what the commotion but Barba couldn't care less about what any of them thought. If Olivia wanted to hash things out he was going to tell how he felt, even if it meant that is would hurt her feelings. He had stood by her countless times and she would act to reckless and put her career at stake to protect this man, yet alone be in some sort of relationship with him even though he had screwed her and her squad so many times. How could someone have feelings for someone like that. He believed her in the fact that he probably wasn't crooked but with the facts, she was willing to screw herself over to save him.

Olivia open the stairwell doors, instead of waiting for an elevator. She just wants to get away. Barba about a stairway away and the resume. Thank god his office was not on the highest floor or this would have killed them both. With every level Barba is realizing that he is losing her and that his harsh words are hurting her. A few tears escape and down her cheek.

 **Liv** \- _I can't control_

 **Barba** \- _(Control your temper)_

 **Liv** \- _My destiny_

 **Barba** \- _(She doesn't see)_

 **Liv** \- _I trust my soul_

 **Barba** \- _(Who says that there's a soul?)_

 **Liv** \- _My only goal is just to be_

 **Barba** \- _(Just let me be)_

 **Liv-** _There's only now, there's only here_

 **Barba** \- _(Who do you think you are. Barging in, isn't that bizarre?)_

 **Liv** \- _Give in to love or live in fear_

 _No other path_

 **Barba** \- _(Little girl, hey)_

 **Liv** \- _No other way_

 **Barba** \- _(The door is that way)_

Olivia walked outside into the cold winter air. Barba follows her outside continuing the argument, going down a few steps and stopping as Olivia still walks away. He wants to follow her but he know she is going off to meet him. He has already made a spectacle of himself.

 **Liv** \- _No day but today_

 **Barba** \- _(The fire's out anyway)_

 **Liv** \- No day but today

 **Barba** - _(Take your warrant, take the scandal)_

 **Liv** \- _No day but today_

 **Barba** \- _(Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette)_

 **Liv** \- _No day but today_

 **Barba** \- _(Another time, another place, another rhyme, a warm embrace)_

 **Liv** \- _No day but today_

 **Barba** \- _(Another dance, another way, another chance, another day)_

 **Liv** - _No day but today_

With the icy cold winds picking up he watches her till she is at the end of the block and then treads back up the stairs to go back into his building. In his mind he is regretting the things that he said In the morning things would be worse. They world was getting flipped upside down. He had wished she had told him so that They wouldn't have been blindsided like this. His heart was breaking before him. He needed to get back to his office grab his things and leave to his apartment where a bottle of scotch was waiting for him.

 **TBC**


	3. One Trial Glory

A/N: This chapter has been on mind forever and I just love how Adam Pascal who plays Rodger from RENT sounds quite like Raul Esparza. I watched 2008 version of Chess and realized both of them are in it. I feel that the episode Undiscovered Country was way too short. There were certain scenes that cut to the next day and I really wanted to know more. It felt rushed. So here it is. My take on the One Song Glory but in the eyes of Rafael Barba.

* * *

Takes place during 19x13 The Undiscovered Country.

After telling Maggie to leave the room Rafael Barba knew he had to end the pain. Not just the pain of the infant in front of him separated from the world by a plastic box but also for mother and father and the numerous others. His own parents wouldn't be able to hold him, the hospital staff advising that it could hurt him further. The warm tears that had formed in his eyes spilled over to his cheeks. This was now an obligation.

He had been in this position before and had made the wrong choice. He couldn't repeat that mistake. While his brain screamed at him advising him of the soon aftermath that would take place, his heart urged him to stop this boy's suffering.

There was right and wrong, in most cases but this was wrapped in shades of gray. Jack McCoy's brief conversation did nothing to still his mind. He couldn't sleep or eat and the suggestion of his liquor cabinet wouldn't suffice. There wasn't enough alcohol in the world to run from the demons that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Daily he thought of his father and his agonizing end. If there was a way to turn back time and had the chance to redo the scenario he would have put his father on hospice and go out with dignity rather than wither away into nothing. Why didn't he listen to those doctors, to the rest of his family? His condition was never going to get better. The diabetic coma had put is father into renal failure. It was a painful way to go.

It was a selfish decision and it bothered him for years. His father had destroyed his own marriage and every relationship with everyone around him. Rafael never got the support from his so-called father. He was a glorified sperm donor, an alcoholic, a self-righteous man who tormented his mother for years. After he passed Rafael wondered if he kept him alive as some subconscious payback and he hated himself for feeling that way. The many years of ruminating had put things into perspective. By no means could he allow anyone to suffer a similar fate.

Rafael had carried this regret for almost over eighteen years. He couldn't do what he did to his father to another person. No matter the consequences he needed to put this child at peace.

One switch of a button and he could let the boy finally rest. Rafael did a prayer of the cross over his chest. His finger hesitantly rested against the switch. He looked again at the infant, his heart was breaking in front of him. One life that caused so much burden. It was unfair as getting a bad had of cards. To being alive but dead at the same time. What kind of life was that?

Barba held his breath and lets his fingers press down on the switch. The moral weight lifting off his shoulder. He watched the rise and fall of the infant's chest stop, the ventilator finally at rest. In a matter of minutes, the monitors started to flash and the loud beeping echo through the unit. He let out the stored in breath, saying silent prayer as he exited the room.

The automatic doors to the hospital opened greeting him with the familiar icy New York City weather. Rafael looked out into the quiet evening street, thoughts racing through his head. He began to walk down the street, to clear his head, seeing each breath he released into the winter air.

This was it.

 **(Rafael/Rodger)**

 _One trial glory, one trial before I go  
Glory, one trial to leave behind  
Find one case, one last defense  
Glory, from the pretty boy front man_

 _Who wasted opportunity  
One trial, he had the court at his feet  
Glory, in the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl, find glory_

 _Beyond the New York City lights  
One trial, before the regrets  
Glory, on another empty file_

 _Time flies, time dies  
Glory, one phase of glory  
One phase of glory, glory_

 _Find glory in a crime so cruel  
Cruel enough to retire, to die down the shame_

 _Find, one plea, to please them above  
Glory, from the soul of a young man_

 _A young man, find the one reason  
Before the media takes control  
Glory, before the death threats  
One trial to redeem this empty life_

 _Time flies and then  
No need to endure anymore  
Time dies_

He knew this would be the last night of calm before the storm. Before the newspapers came out with the headlines labeling him a baby killer. His reputation would be ruined. All the good he had done would be overlooked and forgotten. Soon people around him would change their opinions about him and his friends would start to distance themselves from him. The office would be buzzing about the scandal and soon he would be sitting in the courtroom, only this time he would be on the other side.

Yes, what he did was reckless. Technically by the law it is considered murder. In all the law books he has read in his life there were no if, ands, or buts.

There was a high possibility he could be going to jail. If the jury would convict him he could be facing a lot of time in a prison cell. One trial could destroy the life he had built for himself. His intentional lateral move he did six years ago would now become a screeching halt.

His solo was the admission to the world of what he couldn't put into a simple sentence. His own escape from the world. The realization that he needed to do so much more. That he can make a bigger difference in humanity. His time being an Assistant District Attorney was over. Every witness he had put on the stand, every cross-examination and each defendant he had prosecuted contributed to his decision.

Rafael took another icy gasp. Would the police drag him out of his apartment in the middle of the night? In the morning he would soon face his peers. He could imagine Liv's reaction to all of this. Hopefully she could forgive him in due time. He probably would go back to his apartment and watch the sun come up.

For now, he wanted to stay outside, stay numb. Tomorrow would be a whole other world.

* * *

Thank you for reading. I really loved putting this chapter together. Please leave a review and feel free to leave any suggestions and idea on future chapters.


	4. Goodbye Love

Takes place at the time of 15X5 Wonderland Story. Yes, some things may not be completely true to timeline. The best way to read this is to also listen to the song Goodbye Love from RENT, preferably the movie version, but Broadway is fine at the same time or at least know the song kind of.

She saw him from across the room, standing with his back against the wooden lacquered bar. Olivia had to blink a few times to make sure that this was real and not a figment of her imagination. She was in the middle of her speech when her gaze met with his. She quickly recovered where she left off and finished, hoping that no one had noticed her delay, her nails digging to the inside of her palms, leaving half-moon shaped marks. Everyone at the gathering clapped as she stepped down to take her seat again. She swerved and scooted past a half dozen of guests, trying to make minimal contact with anyone. It was that awkward part after the applause and the next person was waiting for the last to sit. Just a minute of complete silence, that she wanted ended quickly. Before she fully settled in her chair, making sure to adjust her hair, sneaking a peek behind her.

When he first left the squad Olivia would see him anywhere and everywhere, well thought she saw him. Turns out that it ended up just being all in her head. Every male of similarity height and looks, she would mistake for him. She once picked up the phone and swore it was his voice.

Through her brunette locks she was not wrong. There he was. Elliot Stabler. Her ex-partner if that was a word. With normal Ex's there is some sort of contact, but that was in a relationship way. This was different, this was more than that. What is the term to describe what they had? Who knows? After he shot and killed Jenna, it was as if he had fell of the face of the earth. Every time she got a text, or her doorbell would ring, she was hoping it was him. With Jenna's death, Elliot had died there too. She never physically saw him. He must have been careful to plan his arrivals and departures when he put in his papers, to purposefully avoid her. Olivia had even come in early and skipped her lunches, to try and cross paths with him, to no avail. But here he was, just a few yards away.

He looked aged, but so did she. Olivia didn't mean that in a negative way, but she noticed the changes. When you work and see someone every day, you don't really see the gradual differences. Him being gone for a close to two years, she could see the changes that she normally wouldn't have noticed. Normally he was clean shaven, dressed in a button up shirt, tie and jacket, but the man she was looking at was the opposite. His jaw covered in stubble, some gray hair mixed in. His button up shirt was dark gray and looked like it hadn't been ironed. He just didn't look all put together. His eyes, those piercing blue eyes, had darkened slightly with the dark circles that rimmed outside of them. He must not be sleeping, she thought. We'll at least they matched in some way.

Munch had stepped up to give his speech then, referencing Olivia and the rest of her coworkers, with humor and Munchisms. The group of people coming to support him and the ending chapter in the NYPD.

After all the ceremony parts were finished, everyone was standing about, conversing with each other. The open bar packed as usual at any of these events. It had been an hour and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Olivia was becoming more inpatient with every minute. Was he going to just ignore her, still? It's not like they were going to have this huge reunion, with a big group hug, but he wasn't even acknowledging her existence.

Right now, Elliot was at the other side of the bar, his back to her. Cassidy and she were in a small little huddle chatting with Finn and Amanda. Chatting about how different the unit would be without John.

John was playing the perfect party host, trying his best to greet everyone there and was swamped with so many people, asking him what his plans were and if he was going to go on vacation and such. She had never thought there would be an SVU without Munch, but again she thought the same about Elliot.

Olivia excused herself, saying that she was going to use the restroom. She walked halfway across the room, then caught eyes with him. Immediately Elliot looked away, not even a hint of reaction.

That was it. She found up the courage, after she had a few drinks, to walk over there and ask him why he was avoiding her. After all the messages and call and emails, and still no word from him. He could have been dead in some ditch for all she knew. After more than a decade together, of stakeouts, cups of coffee, life and death situations, to shut her out like this was leaving this hole in her heart.

Olivia before couldn't imagine a word without her partner in it and now she was forced to live the nightmare. She waited for him to be by himself and took her approach, tapping on his shoulder. Elliot turned around almost surprised.

 ** _(Olivia)_**

 ** _"Why Haven't You Answered My Calls Or Checked In At All."_**

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"I'm Fine- Please I Can Handle This alone,**_

 _ **It's True You're With That Crooked Scum."**_

He shot back smirking taking his gaze up to Cassidy as he brought his drink up to his lips. Elliot had heard the rumors about Cassidy and his involvement with the most recent scandal. As Cassidy's gaze bet Elliot's, it was like the ringing bell of a boxing match played in the ears. Cassidy stopped talking and began to approach the bar, to assert whatever opinion into the situation. It was as if he had heard the comment. The scowl on his face and the pace proved even more that Elliot talking to "his girl" was not okay. Elliot was going to enjoy this a bit, as he took another sip.

 _ **(Cassidy)**_

 _ **"You Said You'd Never Speak to Him Again."**_

Cassidy came up behind Olivia, clearly fuming at her old partners presence. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder protectively. After months of nothing and this guy was going to show his face. Cassidy's blood boiled. Just as things were starting to get back to normal he had to see this clown. All the progress Liv was making was going to go up in flames, then he would leave her again, Olivia being crushed. No, not again. Brain was sure of it.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **"Not Now."**_

Olivia brushed him off, she didn't need this to become a fight between which man was manliest. She didn't need him to be her knight in shining armor. She was a big girl, she could handle this. She only wanted to talk to him, maybe he would open up to her finally. Brian always felt a certain way about Elliot, especially when she had broken it up with him her first year in the unit. He blamed Elliot for putting thoughts in her head and manipulating her into not dating him. He also resented the relationship she had with Elliot, the bond they shared.

 _ **(Nick)**_

 _ **"Who Said That You Have Any Say In Who She Says Things to At All?"**_

Nick charged up to them and interjected after hearing Cassidy talk to Liv that way. He heard a lot about Elliot through the years and tried to get an overall understanding of what went on between them. It was also any other way to not take Cassidy's side on anything. Throughout the months that the two of them were together, he started to dislike Cassidy more and more. He honestly wanted what was best for Liv. And that certainly was not Cassidy.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"Yeah!"**_

He said agreeing with a man he never met before. Now she was taking orders from Cassidy, what a joke. He was shocked to even see him with her, he thought is was just a rumor, coming from the grape vine. But he saw them together one day walking hand in hand and when he questioned Finn about it, he hesitantly confirmed it.

This guy had the nerve to shove in his demands to Liv. She was better than this. What a downgrade.

 _ **(Amanda)**_

 _ **"Who Said That You Should Stick Your Nose In Other People's..."**_

Directing it to Amaro. She didn't know why Nick was getting involved with any of it. Olivia's business was obviously personal and with all that had been going on she wasn't about to step on any toes. Here he was, guns blazing trying to save the day. His short temper just always in the way. Amanda had wandered in the conversation as soon as she saw Cassidy walked up. She was just going to eavesdrop a little, until Nick opened his big mouth.

 _ **(Nick)**_

 _ **"Who Said I Was Talking To You?"**_

Nick turned and lashed out at Amanda, cutting her off mid-sentence. The volume of his voice went up significantly. The rest of the room started to turn their heads in their direction, seeing what the commotion was about.

Some of the anger he was letting off could be misdirected towards her, but he wasn't going to be overstepped by her. She had nothing to do with this. He was defending his partner, the end. Just in the few weeks, he had been irritated by her. She was always to critical of what he did, always quick to pass judgement. She was one to talk. He rarely would chime in, when she messed up.

 _ **(Amanda)**_

 _ **"You Always Think You're Right**_

 _ **In Each fight**_

 _ **He'd Never Admit, That He is Twisted"**_

She was furious. Since she started, he always did this. Always asserting his opinion and always thinking that he was in charge and it was his road or the highway. Amanda could only take so much of that Alpha Male crap. He was always correcting her, criticizing every move she did. It was as if her flaws were always under a microscope. She was a grown woman. Who the hell was he to talk to her in such a manner?

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Calm Down."**_

 _ **"Everyone Please."**_

John rushed over, putting his arm on Nick's shoulder to try to calm him. This wasn't his intention to cause a fight. He invited Elliot, thinking that maybe bygones would be put in the past. Munch's attempt to try to diffuse the argument failed as tensions got higher.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **"He Was The Same Way - He Was Always**_

 _ **Furious - Bitterness**_

 _ **Quick To Quit-Then Deal With It?"**_

Olivia cut in, yelling in Elliot's direction. Maybe it was the alcohol talking, but she agreed with Amanda on this one. A lot of the things she was saying was almost a description of the partnership she had with Elliot sometimes. Yes, most of the time they were almost in synch but those little things and arguments they had were about the same thing. Elliot was never shy to share his say on what Olivia would do wrong.

 _ **(Amanda)**_

 _ **"He's In Denial."**_

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **"He's In Denial."**_

 _ **(Amanda)**_

 _ **"You Give An Inch**_

 _ **When I Gave A Mile."**_

Both spouting it out to the men. They were straight forward women. This whole pleasantry stuff just wasn't working. Guys always fight it out, but with women, it's like there is a whole other rulebook that must be followed.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Come On!"**_

He said even louder. His own retirement party was the magnet for all the people to get out their grievances on each other. The booze mixed with all the emotions that had been brewing for months created this excitement. Everyone convinced him to have a party, though he just wanted to sneak out the back door. He never met for this to escalate this much. He invited Elliot because of their history, and also to bring the whole family back again for one more time. Munch wasn't even sure that he was going to show. Putting Elliot's name on that invitation let him sleep at night. Normally he wouldn't mind people hashing it out, but the rest of the guests as the audience was not in the cards. This was for a different time.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **"I Gave A Mile."**_

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"Gave A Mile To Who?"**_

Elliot finally cut in. Pointing the question towards Olivia. There was always this invisible barrier she had around her. He would press her on things, and she would always give the run of the mill response that he had grown to hate. "I'm Fine". Even though she clearly wasn't. Those two words would shut down the conversation each time, and no more questions were to be asked. Olivia had a history of running from her problems, so many times he bared his soul to her, the good, the bad, the ugly. Things he could never tell his wife. He was practically an open book, but when the roles were switched, she darted. Each time she avoided his prying, Elliot thought that his own partner couldn't trust him. They had been through the ringer and back many times. He didn't expect Olivia to spew her guts out in a messy pile. He just needed someone to be his equal. Elliot didn't want to be the weak one, the one that held their partnership back. He knew his mind had played tricks on him. There way no way that Olivia didn't have these problems on her own, and the way she dealt with them was different. He needed the reassurance that she could come to him and share those dark parts to him. Elliot was too weak to just say that to her, because if she took that in the wrong way, she could walk away.

 _ **(Munch & Finn)**_

 _ **"Come On Guys Chill!"**_

Finn had jumped in a bit ago, inserting himself in between Liv and Elliot. They both tried to deescalate the argument, getting in the middle, trying to separate the group. This massive argument was like a soda bottle shaking up until it is ready to explode. It had been building up and long overdue.

 _ **(Olivia & Amanda)**_

 _ **"I'd Be Happy To Die For A Partner**_

 _ **Who Stood Their Ground**_

 _ **Someone Believe In-Unafraid**_

 _ **To Not Give Up On You."**_

Amanda and Olivia overflowing with emotion. At this point they didn't give a damn who was watching. Let them all see. The dysfunction, the things they had to live with. Their claims weren't too much to ask for.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"All Your Words Are Nice And Sweet**_

 _ **But Everything's Not In Concrete**_

 _ **You'll Never Understand**_

 _ **Until You Hate Your Self-I Should Know."**_

Elliot interrupted the two women. Olivia preaching that this gap was made by him was ridiculous. He tried to keep it all bottled up inside, but he paid the ultimate price for that. He truly hated himself. At this point, he was over the amusement phase and Liv saying these things, was outrageous. Rage engulfed him as he shouted over them, his stance threatening, and close to exploding. Elliot was now just a foot away from Liv, he wanted to get in her face. To shut it all down. He was up to his normal routine of trying to intimidate his opponent. He just could hear Liv pretty much say he was a bad partner, it hurt too much. He tried. But to act as if he was never there was absurd.

Olivia backed up. Cassidy ready to strike at him. Cragen grabbed Elliot, putting a halt to this circus. Almost as if he had to be the parental chaperone.

 _ **(Cragen)**_

 _ **"You All Said You'd Be Calm Today**_

 _ **So Please-For My Sake...**_

 _ **I Can't Believe you're gone** (To Elliot)_

 _ **I Can't Believe You're Going** (To Munch)_

 _ **I Can't Believe This Family Must Die**_

 _ **It's a team I'm surely proud of**_

 _ **You've made this dream a reality."**_

He was heartbroken, that the people he almost looked at like his sons, and daughters were fighting like this. It was as if it was an end of an era. He looked towards Munch and Finn, signaling them to further break this charade up. They all needed to sober up, before any of them really did something regrettable. They already were going to be embarrassed with themselves.

 _ **(All)**_

 _ **"I Can't Believe This Is Goodbye."**_

They all stood there in silence for almost a minute looking at each other, looking of what they had become. All the hateful words that were said, all the dirty laundry that was aired in front of a roomful of people.

Olivia's phone rang knocking everyone out of their thoughts, scattering about. Amanda and Finn walked away together, while Nick went back to the bar, closing out his tab. Olivia hesitantly picked up the call, walking away from Elliot. Cassidy followed behind. Munch had to go back to the rest of his guest, even though he was over it all.

Don and Elliot stood there. Cragen felt for him, knowing the hardships that he had endured through in the last year and a half.

** A bit Later**

Munch walked into the precinct locker room. Elliot was in there to his surprise, which was the last place he expected him to be. There were still some of his possessions in one of the lockers, and Munch assumed Elliot was there to clean out the final memories of his existence. Funny how this was the place that they had shared so many conversations. Now it was time to pack up all their things, leaving all the memories behind. He had been apart of homicide since 1983 and then had to the NYPD. His life had been in the force for thirty years, it was the only life he knew. He tried to be retired once before and it didn't work out. He was going to miss this place, his family. He never really had a great home life, or childhood. Maybe since there was time to cool off, maybe he could talk to Elliot. Maybe try to understand him. Their lockers were almost across each other. A bench separating them.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"I See You Are Handling This Fine**_

 _ **I'm Impressed"**_

He said sarcastically. Elliot hadn't reached out to anyone since he shot Jenna. Munch as well the rest of them tried on several occasions to get ahold of him, but each call was dismissed, and each text was read and unanswered. While Olivia fell into a rut of grief, Munch and Finn took the other route, anger. For Elliot just to walkout like that was inexcusable. It's was John's first response to go to mockery. It wasn't to humiliate or demean him. He just wanted to bridge the gap.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"I'm Not Depressed. How Could She?"**_

He said as he opened his old familiar locker that had seemed to collect dust throughout the year, years he thought to himself. It felt longer. How did no one empty out this thing? He expected the items to be thrown out in the garbage or buried in Cragen's office somewhere. But knowing that the precinct was short staffed, there was no need to clean out lockers, when there were no new bodies to refill them. Cragen had mentioned at the bar that he should go get his things. He didn't say that hurtfully. But he mentioned to him that it would help with closure. After they all left, him and Don had talked for a while longer. It always helped. Cragen was the only decent father figure he had in his life. He had stayed in contact with him since the shooting. So many nights where he couldn't sleep, Don would meet him at some diner. Sometimes they talked, other times they sat in silence, but having him there was the point. Elliot assumed since it was getting late that most of the precinct would be empty. He could sneak in, grab his things, then disappear.

He was miraculously surprised he still knew the combination, but after twelve or more years, it was muscle memory at that point, it was practically second nature. Everything was still there as he left it, just with a layer of dust on it. After the shooting he never went back into the precinct, it was too difficult. He couldn't walk past the area where Jenna's bodied laid cold. The pool of blood that seeped around her. Her eyes lifeless, and him holding the gun, the gun that was used to shoot the her.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"How Could You Let Her Go?"**_

Practically yelling at him. There was more privacy in the locker room and there was a good chance they wouldn't be interrupted. He wanted to knock some sense into his old friend. He didn't want to say anything in front of the others. He didn't care about the people that saw, oh well. Munch just wanted to say what he wanted to say, get it off his chest. After holding it on for so long, it started to eat away at him.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"You Just Don't Know... How Could I Just Kill Her?"**_

Turning his head around to face Munch then turning back into his opened locker beginning to pile things into the cardboard box that they normally stored evidence files in. He didn't want to face him, he didn't want to do this now. He was exhausted. Elliot just wanted to go home and just be alone.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Maybe You'll See Why, When You Stop**_

 _ **Escaping Your Pain**_

 _ **At Least Now If You Try-Jenna's Death**_

 _ **Won't Be In Vain."**_

Munch tried to reason with Elliot. He wanted an explanation, a reason that he abandoned them. They were family, not by blood, but they all cared about each other. They would have been there for him. John mimicked, putting his own stuff into a cardboard box.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"Her Death Is In Vain."**_

He said over him, still facing his locker. An obvious warning to not press any further. He scratched at his stubble on his chin. When he looked in the small locker mirror. Another day that his appearance went unkept. It had been some time since he looked in a mirror and liked what he saw.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Are You Insane?**_

 _ **There's So Much To Care About**_

 _ **There's your Family, There's Olivia"**_

Clearly Elliot didn't want to listen to him and his self-pity routine was in full swing. Munch knew that Elliot was in the middle of a divorce, again. This time was most likely going to be permanent. All his relationships had suffered the event. John felt for him, it was terrible. After Jenna's mother had gotten killed, Elliot's mood had changed. He saw Jenna suffering. Things were supposed to get better after her mom reported the rape. But then she had to watch her mom get killed and it was devastating. The case was dismissed, and they kept feeling like they were taking so many hits. But when Jenna walked in to that station with that gun, it was only going to end bad. When Elliot made that shot, he was a changed man. It was as if he had shot one of his own children. So much bloodshed in one day.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"Liv's Got Her Baggage Too."**_

Adding in the comment just to get an escalation out of the man before him. If John wasn't going to stop then Elliot was just going to try to piss him off. Maybe then he would just leave him alone. Elliot just wanted to get his things and leave as quickly as possible. Being back in the precinct upset him.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"So Do You!"**_

He fired back at him. How dare he think that Liv was the one who was damaged, some sort of dead weight needing to be protected. She had been through hell and back. Her past didn't define who she was, and he couldn't believe Elliot would say any of this. This wasn't like him. Was the old Elliot Stabler gone?

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"Who Are You To Tell Me What I Know, What To Do."**_

Elliot faced his old colleague. He had enough of Munch's lectures and wisdom for a day. He had no idea what he was going through.

The day he shot that girl was the day that he permanently checked out. Each time he closed his eyes, he saw her, bloodied on the ground. The pull of a trigger led to months of severe depression. He was in a middle of a divorce. Kathy his wife for over twenty years, couldn't help. No one could. He tried to pull it together. The only thing that would stop the images in his head were when he would blackout from drinking. One day he was at the house, he opened the tall cabinet, and there it was, the bottle of vodka. It was like a saving grace. He just wanted to forget it all. In his head, he just heard screaming, and a gun going off. The grief counseling wasn't helping, and all the calls and texts flooded him, asking if he was okay and that they were there for him. It had burned going down at first. Good. He wanted it to hurt. He wasn't trying to feel good, he needed to suffer. Halfway through the bottle he felt numb. The heat faded and the voices quieted. He could sit there in the silence without the reminders. His mind just in the calmness of space.

Soon it was a feeling he had yearned for constantly. He just wanted the pain to subside for just a moment, just so he could catch his breath. The world was smothering him, and he couldn't swim. This had seemed like the only way he could survive another day, hour, minute.

Kathy had tried to ignore the drinking at first, but soon she confronted him. She didn't sign up for this, to come home from her part time job to her husband passed out. She told him to leave and get himself cleaned up. The withdrawals would have him tremoring, his head throbbing. He would only be able to make a few days, being sober. It wasn't enough. Soon after the separation happened, giving her custody of Eli.

Don had found him, offering his home to him. For a week he spent with Elliot, helping him through the effects of the alcohol withdrawal. Elliot for days was huddled on the floor near a toilet, unable to retain anything down. During which, Elliot had hallucinated the young girl he killed, the image of her haunting him. Cragen was able to keep him grounded.

His battle with alcoholism had been tough, and he was too afraid to ask anyone for help. He didn't want to be portrayed as weak. He was a cop, he was supposed to do the saving. The guilt of falling down the rabbit hole, being utterly helpless, for losing his family. He didn't want to be the burden. Cragen had saved his life, when Elliot was ready to give up.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"A Friend."**_

John saying as if maybe Elliot forgot what a friend was. A person that looks out for each other, to help them. John

 **(Elliot)**

 **But Who, Munch, Are You?**

 **"Munch Has Got His Work"**

 **They Say "Munch Lives For His Work"**

 **And "Munch In Love With His Work"**

 **Munch Hides In His Work**

He exclaimed, while throwing his stuff into the box, almost knocking it off the bench.

 **(Munch)**

 **"From What?"**

John couldn't even get a word in without being interrupted.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"From Facing Your Failure, Facing Your**_

 _ **Loneliness,**_ _ **Facing The Fact You Live A Lie**_

 _ **Yes, You Live A Lie - Tell You Why**_

 _ **You're Always Preaching Not To**_

 _ **Be Numb,**_ _ **When That's How You Thrive**_

 _ **You Pretend To Create And Observe**_

 _ **When You Really Detach From Feeling**_ _ **Alive"**_

Elliot was trying to take out his anger on him and push him away. The obvious jabs at his many failed marriages. John's constant jokes, to divert from all the unhappiness that he felt. He would bury himself in all conspiracies, to distract himself from his personal problems. How could he preach all this, when he hadn't been able to keep a relationship going for more than a few years. Who made him the higher power?

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Perhaps It's Because I'm The One Of Us**_ _ **To Survive"**_

Munch shouted back at him, finally growing tired of the antagonism being thrown his way. He could tell that Elliot was suffering and that he was just trying to get a rise out of him. Much had struck through the worst of it all. When so many had decided to leave SVU, he stayed. When times got hard, he didn't abandon his unit. He was always there.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"Poor Baby"**_

Elliot saying to get Munch to stop talking to him. At first, he thought leaving was giving up, but now he realized it. Only the fools stay. What were they accomplishing in this unit? The predators still ruled the city, each day a new case, a new victim. When would it end?

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Olivia Still needs you**_

 _ **Are you really that selfish**_

 _ **Or Afraid That Liv's too weak"**_

 _ **Pressing him to talk to him.**_

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"She Did Look Pale"**_

Admittingly, he agreed. He saw the News and the papers. Elliot's heart stopped when he heard Liv's name as the officer who had been abducted. He anxiously awaited by his phone for news from Cragen. He didn't want to show up at the precinct, thinking that he would just be in the way.

He now realized that he had made the wrong choice. After that, there was no way he could call or visit. He wasn't there. He should have been, and he was kicking himself for it now. There was a line that he made, and now he could never cross it. Nothing would be the same, or like it was before.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Liv's Suffering**_

 _ **You Didn't Know The Hell She Was In**_

 _ **And you're Running Out The Door—"**_

John pleaded. Liv needed him, everyone noticed. There was a light that went out ever since Elliot left. Things had only gotten worse. The horrible thing she had done to her, the people lost. He didn't want Liv to break. The long nights that she stayed at the office, to avoid going home. Her relationship with Cassidy was fragile at best. No one knew how to approach her, to provide any sort of comfort. She asked for him. After she freed herself from Lewis, at the hospital. Her expression on her face when they couldn't give her an answer was heartbreaking. Olivia was lost, only her partner could help her find her way.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"No More! Oh no!"**_

 _ **"I've Gotta Go"**_

He grabbed the evidence box with his belongings in it, then headed towards the door. He couldn't do it anymore. He was craving his addiction, and it was best just to leave, before he was tempted further into seeing the end of the bottle.

 _ **(Munch)**_

 _ **"Hey, for somebody who's always been let down**_

 _ **Who's heading out of town?"**_

John jabbed in. John knew how Elliot's father treated him and the many friends he had in the military that had never gotten back to him. How that all felt, and now Elliot was becoming one of those people.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"For someone who longs for a community of his own,**_

 _ **who's with his conspiracies, alone?"**_

Turned around one last time. Taking a final dig. As soon as he said that he filled with remorse. He was always one to say things in an argument that he would want to take back.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"I'll call"**_

 _ **"The Hell With It All"**_

They made one final nod towards each other. They would work things out one day. He would apologize.

Elliot walked out of the locker room. He looked up seeing Olivia standing there. The metal door closing with a thunk, breaking the silence between the two.

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **"You Heard?"**_

He didn't know what to say, what to do. Did she hear all the things he said about her, about John? God, he didn't think this through. He assumed that she wasn't going to be there, he should have just gotten his stuff and left right away. Having that feud with John only prolonged his stay.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **"Every Word**_

 _ **You Don't Want Baggage Without**_

 _ **Lifetime Guarantees**_

 _ **You Don't Want To Watch Me Die?**_

 _ **I Just Came To Say**_

 _ **Goodbye, Love**_

 _ **Goodbye, Love**_

 _ **Came To Say Goodbye, Love, Goodbye"**_

Olivia said to him. She wasn't try to cause a scene. She wanted to forgive him, to understand why he wasn't there. Is that why he didn't want to be around her? Was he scared that she would get killed, or that he would get her killed? Elliot maneuvered himself around her.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **Just Came To Say**_

 _ **Goodbye Love**_

 _ **Goodbye Love**_

 _ **Goodbye Love,**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_

 _ **(Elliot)**_

 _ **Glory**_

 _ **One Phase Of**_

 _ **Glory**_

 _ **Have To Find**_

He gripped the container tighter. He couldn't do this. Not now. Elliot had to leave, this would be better. He barged through the group of people talking, knocking on of the younger cops off his balance. Olivia stood there, in the middle of the squad room in shock. She wanted to cry right then and there, but she couldn't. Her heart was breaking right in front of her, again. It felt like a cruel joke. To see him, then for him to leave.

Finn immediately came up to her. She didn't want the obvious questions. No, she wasn't alright, but she didn't want them to worry. Amaro was on at his desk answering a call.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **Please Don't Touch Me**_

 _ **Understand**_

 _ **I'm fine**_

 _ **I Need To find a place**_

 _ **(Nick)**_

 _ **Another case- At a Clinic**_

He sounded urgent. He looked up at the two of them, the phone still held up to his ear.

 _ **(Finn)**_

 _ **I'll go**_

He said as more of a question, if it was alright.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **Maybe-Could You?**_

Olivia nodded towards him. She tried to control the shaky tone of her voice.

 _ **(Finn)**_

 _ **I'll cover for you**_

Finn volunteered knowing that Liv was is no shape to handle it. He grabbed his coat by his desk. Finn looked back at her, before he left with amaro. She gave him a half smile, but her lips wouldn't stop tremoring. She urged him to go. As soon as he was out of sight, she went to the one place she would be left alone.

Olivia walked to the closest vacant interrogation room. As soon as she shut the door behind her, the tears began to fall from her eyes. She stared at her reflection though the two-way mirror. The person looking back was the shell of who she once was. The dark circles under her eyes was enough proof that she wasn't sleeping. She would toss and turn throughout the night. Scared to fall asleep because then her dreams became nightmares. She spun again, placing her back against the cool concrete wall, sliding down. She crouched down. She needed a minute to break down.

All this time with no word and to see him here today stirred up so much hidden emotion. When Lewis took her hostage for days she thought of Elliot a lot. She imagined him somehow bursting through that beach house door and saving her. It was unrealistic, she knew it, but it was all she could think about. It was the only thing she had to cling to. There was a point that she really thought she was going to die there. If she could see one person, one last time it would be El. Lewis taunted her, tortured her. He threatened to leave her dismembered body on Elliot's doorstep. He stole a picture of them, that she had framed and displayed in her apartment. He would force her to look at it, when he burned her. Had her kiss the glass of it. He kept saying "Who puts a picture of some guy in their bedroom. This isn't your boyfriend. Detective Benson, is this your side piece?"

When she got free from her restraints and beat Lewis with the iron rod pole from the bed, she imagined that she was Elliot. All those times his anger got the best of him. She pictured that it was Elliot doing it. When she looked in the mirror and saw herself, with that same look in her eyes, she dropped the pole from her hands. The sound of it hitting the floor made her jump. Looking down at the damage she had caused, made her sick.

 _ **(Olivia)**_

 _ **Goodbye Love**_

 _ **Goodbye Love**_

 _ **Came To Say Goodbye, Love, Goodbye**_

 _ **Just Came To Say**_

 _ **Goodbye Love**_

 _ **Goodbye Love**_

 _ **Goodbye Love**_

 _ **Goodbye**_

 _ **12 years…**_

She rose up, quickly rubbing her eyes with her fingers. She tried to pull herself together. Dragging her fingers through her hair. She tried to improve her appearance. Olivia took a deep breath opening the door and walking back into the chaos she called her life.

A/N - Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't realize taking on this certain song was going to be so long of a process. Yes many times I acted out the Elliot Munch dialogue in my room. I have a few more songs I am planning to work on. Please review and let me know what you think of it.


End file.
